Snowflake
by HikaKiti
Summary: 4/30 on 30 Day Challenge I've been doing on tumblr. Severus and Lilly play in the snow.


_**A/N: **__This is Day Four of a 30 Day Challenge I've been doing on tumblr. I'm not posting all of them, just a couple here and there I thought you guys might get a kick out of. You can follow me on tumblr as well if you can find me. I love followers, since I'm brand new and have like, maybe five._

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Slight Severus/Lilly, could just be friendship

**Rating: **G

**Warning: **None

**Prompt: **Snowflake

–

"Ooh Sev! Isn't this amazing?" she cries, twirling around and laughing. The scarlet of her hair is matched only by the color of her gloves in the frozen whiteness of the world. Her thick blue jacket is trimmed with silver fur and her green eyes smile at him from beneath the hem of her matching hat.

"It's cold." Severus says, but he's smiling. She twirls again and nearly falls down the hill, but her laughter and happiness doesn't fade for an instant.

"Only because you don't have a proper jacket. Really, Sev, why don't you borrow my father's old coat?" The red-haired girl of eleven looks concerned, and Severus flushes.

"It wouldn't be right." he says quietly, tugging on the sleeves of his too-big tattered black coat. It covered in patches and rips, shown that it's worn to death by the way Severus' lips are turning blue.

"Oh who cares what other people would think! You're freezing!" She pulls off her scarf and attempts to give it to him, but he takes a step back and shakes his head violently.

"No, Lilly! That's your scarf!"

"Oh shut up and take it, your turning blue!" Lilly scolds, taking the step that would bring her in front of him again. He scowls as she catches his hand and pulls him forward, tying it around his neck. "Not so bad, is it? And green looks brilliant on you." she grins.

"It had better – I'll be in Slytherin when we go to Hogwarts." Severus smiles back, his grubby fingers brushing the knotted ends of the long wool scarf. It really was warm, and incredibly soft on his skin. He adds on quickly, "And it looks better on you."

Lilly's smile makes him flush again and she turns, her hair slapping his cheek lightly as she dashes away. "Come on! Let's build snow-wizards!" she calls cheerfully.

He chases after her, slipping and sliding on the thick wet snow, until they come to the top of the hill. The snow is thicker here, and still falling gently. He isn't sure what a ''snow-wizard'' is, but if Lilly wants to make one he will too. Lilly's waiting for him by catching the snowflakes on the tip of her bright pink tongue.

"What are you doing?" Severus asks, fighting a laugh.

"I'm catching snowflakes!" she says, but it comes out more as "I'm capping thowthakes" with her tongue still poking between her lips. Severus can't hold in the light chuckle that escapes.

"Why are you eating them?"

"Because it's fun! I've done it since I was little." she turns her eyes on him and he sees that there are tiny sparkles lighting her eyelashes where her target missed her mouth. "Mother says the flakes of the first snow are the best."

Severus wasn't sure he agreed, but seeing Lilly standing stock-still, face towards the sky, with her amazing red hair cascading down over her back and tangling into a snowy mess in the middle of her back made him feel as though he'd do whatever she wanted.

He tilts his head back and pokes out his tongue, going cross-eyed as he tried to watch and see if he catches any, because the white fluff is so tiny he's sure he won't be able to feel it.

Lilly laughs and he shakes his head, fixing his gaze on her. "What?" he asks, pulling his tongue in his mouth.

"You looked silly. Like a puppy dog!" she informs him, cherry-red lips pulled up and apart and showing off her smile.

"So did you!" he protests, and Lilly shrugs, his cries not dampening her mood.

"Wanna make snow angels?" she asks, throwing out her arms.

"Snow angels?"

"Yeah!"She falls back, flat on her back and he steps forward, wondering if she slipped.

"Whats that?" he asks, when he realizes she had done it one purpose.

"Oh my gosh, Sev. You haven't ever made a snow angel before?" she looks so horrified he considers lying and saying that yes, of course he had, but instead he just shakes his head meekly. "Well lay down!"

He keeps his eyes on her as he flops down beside her. She smiles warmly and he doesn't feel so cold, despite the snow seeping through a tear in his jacket. "Okay, now move your legs and arms."

He doesn't, and she rolls her eyes. "Like _this." _she swishes her own through the snow and Severus follows her lead, until he can feel the cold seeping through his thin black pants.

"Great! Now sit up – carefully! - and then you can get up and look at it. See?"

He looked down. "Yours looks better."

"How so?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're just more of an angel than I am."

This smile of Lily's was one Severus hadn't seen. It made the cold dripping in his greasy black hair fade, and his toes curl. He flushed dark red.

"Thanks, Sev!"

"Uh.. um..."

"Want some hot chocolate now?" She offered, reaching for his hand.

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

"You seem cold. You're cheeks and ears are all red. Alright there, Sev?"

"Y-yeah." he stuttered again, the color in his cheeks darkening even further. How could he not be alright? Lilly Evans was there.


End file.
